Obvious
by daisychains123
Summary: It was rather obvious that they were in love… just not to them, I suppose… Really, considering how smart Lupin and Granger supposedly are, you’d think they would’ve figured it out. RLHG seen and told from Snape, Hermione and Remus' PoV
1. How it started

**Hey this idea just popped into my head, and I had to get it down. This will be a short-ish story, as I have far too many long ones going! Enjoy, and tell me what you think!**

How it started…

Now, do _not _let this story get to your head. I am, in no way or form, nice. In fact the very word 'nice' makes me want to gag. I sneer at eleven year olds, torment Potter daily (although I must grudgingly admit he has my respect, if only for freeing me from the Dark Lord) and I very nearly committed a homicide when I heard that Ronald Weasley and Luna Lovegood were getting married. I mean, really! Can you imagine the sort of pain they… or more appropriately, their offspring will put me, ahem, _Hogwarts_, through? With Weasleys' brains (or lack there of) and Lovegoods… well loony-ness, (I can not believe I just used that term) they will no doubt raise a pack of insane redheads not seen (thank Merlin) since the Weasley twins.

The reason I am telling you this is because I have heard rumours… rumours that I was trying to be nice! And, as I have said before- I am not nice- I try not to be.

Well… ok so I quite like these two people, after all, they have both saved my life, at least once. And I must say, it was rather obvious that they were in love… just not to them, I suppose… Really, considering how smart Lupin and Granger (supposedly) are, you'd think they would've figured it out. But no, I had to step in, because I was sick of them tiptoeing around each other. Idiots.

Anyway, I'm here to tell you what happened; but really you need to hear it from all point of views, so I'll let Lupin and Granger fill in a few times… Just so you know the full story, and don't go spreading more rumours that Severus Snape has turned 'match maker'. Wow; I think I just spewed up a little in my mouth…

Anyway, here's why the fourth years giggle when ever they pass me, instead of cowering in fear, like they should. This is why Potter came and shook my hand, congratulating me for achieving the 'impossible'. This is why Dumbledore's damnable eyes are consistently twinkling… oh, wait... Any way, this is the reason why Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger can't be seen without the other… this is why I feel sick again… This is the full story. And you can decide if I was being nice, or not.

(It's the latter, believe me)


	2. How it was noticed

How it was noticed

Severus Snape sat in the Hogwarts staff room, waiting for the Headmaster to get started. God how he hated staff meetings!

He gazed around the room, clearly bored.

His eyes landed on the Charms teacher, Hermione Granger, who was sitting chatting to Remus Lupin, who had returned to fill the Defence post. They were talking animatedly, each nodding and smiling as they talked.

He scowled. They may've saved his life, but that didn't mean he liked them. Ok it did, but he wasn't going to show it.

He noticed how close the two were sitting, and how their eyes were sparkling… he raised his left eyebrow in thought, and then his face gained a look of understanding, and paled considerably.

Holy Merlin's daughters' friends' nephews' second cousin twice removed on his fathers' side!

He mentally hit himself on the head for using Dumbledore's favourite saying, and then examined the two Professors again.

No… No they- could they? ... They were!

He had only seen that look in someone's eyes twice – When James Potter and Lily Evans had looked at each other- (after their sixth year, of course; before that Evans was throwing things at Potter as he dodged and asked her out every other minute, he himself had often wished for a muggle video camera at that point.) and when Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley looked at each other.

He then briefly wondered what it was about the Potter men that made them fall (and fall hard) for red heads… probably some mishap in their systems…

But anyway, what he had discovered was amazing! It was surprising that no one else had noticed it. Even during meals, he remembered, they always sat near each other, and were engaged in conversation. Their eyes practically were burning holes in each other, and he was the only one that had noticed. Actually, now he thought about it, it was quite logical… (Trust those two to bring logic into love…) He wondered if he was the _only_ one who knew, after all, Granger and Lupin were fairly smart, certainly they'd figured it out. But then he looked closer, and decided that- yes they were, indeed in love- they just didn't realize it.

He smirked and leaned back in his chair…

Oh he was going to have fun with this...

Maybe staff meetings weren't that bad after all…

That was when Dumbledore stood up.

"Everyone, I have a very dire situation to discuss."

He looked like he'd been under a lot of stress and everyone in the room leaned forward, anxious to know the bad news.

"My purple socks with the snitches on them are missing."

Scratch that.

He _loathed_ Staff Meetings.


	3. How it was told of

How it was planned

Severus smiled to himself. Ok, he smirked to himself. He had been up late the last night planning for today. He had finally come up with a plan so devious, so cunning, so manipulative… what was he on about? He had figured out how to get Lupin and Granger to notice that they were perfect for each other. He really ought to stop with the over dramatics… He couldn't even remember the last time he entered a room without slamming the door…

Anyway, back to the plan…

I had decided to let two people in on his scheme, for two reasons. 1) I need different opinions and ideas. 2) I will need someone to be able to give testimony at my funeral if his plan were to fail. You really shouldn't cross Hermione Granger or Remus Lupin when it's their time of the month… especially Granger.

He had flooed the said persons to invite them both down to his office a few minutes before, and they were due any moment. A knock sounded at the door, and Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore walked in.

"Severus" nodded the Headmaster, blue eyes twinkling (do they ever stop?) as he sat down.

"Is there something wrong Severus?" asked Minerva as she also sat down

"No not… wrong." I answer slowly, pouring tea the only way I serve it – black, no sugar.

"I have just… noticed something important…" I turn and look at Albus. "is it against school regulations for staff relationships to occur?"

Minerva paled slightly. "What? Who is it Severus? Do they know you like them? Since when have you had feelings?"

I look at her confused, before what she's saying hits home. And I burst out laughing.

"You- you thought? Merlin! No, Minerva!"

"Why are you asking that sort of question then?" she asks suspiciously

"Because Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger are in love" I reply waving a hand casually.

"They just don't know it yet." 


End file.
